


On The Not So Straight And Narrow Path

by Codydarkstalker



Series: A Three Way Crossing [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is in love. He is in love with the Inquisitor and she loves him as well. So of course it's nonsense for him to worry about her long nights drinking with Bull and his Chargers, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      At first, it was subtle. Cullen’s relationship with the Inquisitor seemed perfect, so it was hard to see the tiny cracks, or at least it was hard for him. They flirted, he blushed and stammered, and they slowly fell in love. It made sense. She was a beautiful warrior who was saving the world, and he was a (former) Templar Knight who would help lead her forces to victory.

      So when she started to take The Iron Bull with her on her quests, he simply accepted it as a part of her job. They all had their roles to play. If anything, he was sort of happy to know there was someone strong there to help protect her since his own duties prevented him from being with her on her campaign.

      It even made sense to see them together when they weren't away on missions. The Trevelyan was friendly, and she spent a lot of her time in Haven walking around and talking with people, seeing how they were doing and finding ways she could help them or figuring out how best to put her forces to use. From his post near the main gate he saw her running back and forth to the blacksmith, chatting with Blackwall now and then, talking to Cassandra. It wasn’t odd that she would also pause to talk with The Bull and the Chargers.

      He couldn’t hear what they were saying over the sounds of clashing swords, but every now and then he could make out The Bulls barking laugh. He would glance over surreptitiously to see his lady love giggling along. Seeing them like that should have made him happy, the Chargers were good allies and an excellent addition to the Inquisition forces, yet somehow, he had to fight the urge to rush over and pull her away from the large, horned, man. When the company was forced to move on to Skyhold after the fall of Haven, he felt confident their relationship would only continue to grow. She would stop by and see him, as usual, flirt a bit, and ask about the troops before going on with her work.

      She was not just the Herald any longer, but the Inquisitor, so there were even more demands upon her time than before. If she spent time in the evening in the tavern now and then he could hardly blame her. Who wouldn’t need a bit of stress relief in her position? She had tried to invite him a few times early on, but he always refused, his lyrium addiction was trouble enough without drink clouding his mind. He knew The Bull hung around in the bar. But it wasn’t something he dwelt on.

      There was no reason to. No reason at all to worry. Sera hung around the bar too, so did Varric, he knew, and even Blackwall occasionally stopped in for some ale. Once he even saw that damned Tevinter mage stumbling out in the wee hours of the morning, looking a little green around the gills. It was odd, he did note, that the Inquisitor so often stayed late in the bar, later than almost anyone else, but she never seemed worse for wear the morning after. In fact, the next morning she was always full of energy and ready to head right back into the field, usually with The Bull and Dorian in tow. It was always good to see her in such good spirits. But still, he couldn’t shake the feeling something was off somehow. He knew he had to put his worries aside. The Inquisitor was a good woman who cared for him and The Bull was a trusted ally.

      So he waited until they were returning from a mission, and pulled the warrior aside.

      “I have to ask you something.” He frowned, unsure of how to continue. He didn’t want to outright accuse anyone of anything, and he wasn’t actually even sure of what was going on. All he had to go on was the odd feeling that had been plaguing him, and his unfounded jealousy.

      He sighed. “it’s a bit awkward really, it’s...rather personal in nature. Sort of delicate.”

      The Bull nodded solemnly. “It’s about the boss right?”

      Cullen felt the blood drain from his face. “Ehm, yes. How did you…?”

      The Bull tossed back his head and laughed, clapping the knight on the shoulder. “We are sharing a lady, it is natural that we should talk, yes?”

      The words hit Cullen like the broad side of a sword. “Sharing?” His face suddenly felt hot, and he had the awful feeling he was blushing. “What do you mean?”

      Bull frowned. The Inquisitor had made it seem as though cullen was aware of their...arrangement. “I thought she had told you she was spending time with me.”

      Cullens eyes went wide. She had, in fact, told him. She had been telling him the whole time and he had been too daft to realise what was going on. He thought back a month or so, remembering the conversation.

      He had been hunched over the war table right after a meeting whens she approached him, sliding her arms around his waist from behind and laying her head on his back. “So, I guess you’ll be busy again tonight?” She had sounded, sad.

      He could recognize now, but at the time he had been too focused on his work and just nodded absently. “Yes, indeed. There’s still much to be done around her. Haven is getting busier every day and we still don’t have a proper armory”

      She had pulled away and walked towards the door slowly. “Bull invited me to go drinking tonight, maybe you would like to come?"

      “No, sorry but you go ahead and have fun. You seem rather find of The Bull.”

      She had been turned away from him, but he could imagine the blush on her cheeks. “Yes, I suppose I am. He likes me you know. Quite a bit. We talk sometimes when we’re on the road. Qunari have the most interesting ideas about things. Did you know they aren’t strictly monogamous? They don’t have marriage the way we do here.”

      “Qunari have strange ideas about everything” Qunari really did have some odd ideas. He remembered overhearing the fighter once talking about some Qunari custom that involved three bottles of oil, twenty feet of rope and and a riding crop.

      She had turned from the door then and reached for his arm, her large grey eyes looking up at him. “You wouldn’t mind would you, me spending time with Bull?” He had laughed. Makers breath he had chuckle and waved her away. “Yes, yes, go have your fun. It’s important to be close with the people you fight with. Be sure to say hello to him and Krem for me.” And she had smiled widely, kissed him on the cheek and dashed off towards the tavern.

      Cullen sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

      Bull frowned, sensing the other mans trouble. "She did tell you right?"

      "Yes, yes I suppose she did. Excuse me won't you?" Cullen turned on his heel and walked quickly back to his room, ignoring everyone and everything around him until he was locked in his chambers where he could fall upon the bed and fight back the urge to...Yell? Cry? To march back out to Bull, sword in hand and challenge him to a duel? He settled on laying on the bed, boots still on, and staring at the high ceiling above him.


	2. Chapter 2

      The next day was a tough one for Cullen. He buried himself in his work and did his best to avoid the Inquisitor. He had no idea of what to say to her, or to The Bull for that matter. The situation was his own fault after all. He had been inattentive and naive and then given the woman he cared about most permission to… Well he didn’t want to think too much about what she was doing with Bull. He knew the Qunari were cavalier with their sexual mores, but it was all a bit much for him. He was a Templar and a follower of Andraste. Sure women had been in his life before but it was little more than the odd drunken fumbling with a barmaid at a local tavern.

      This time had been different. She had approached him, walking up to him and brazenly flirting. It had been so different than what he was used to after his ordeals in the circle tower. True, he had been awkward, but he had tried, and wasn’t that enough? He felt himself flushign with anger. It wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t as experienced as the Qunari. And how could he compete with someone like Bull? Even he had to admit the man was charming, and everyone knew he was an accomplished warrior as well. If The Bull wanted to be with Evelyn, what was he to do? They spent time together bonding on the battlefield while he was stuck with his duties at home, and the whole time, she was growing farther away from him.

      His face grew redder as his mind wandered to all of her nights late in the tavern. He knew now it wasn’t drink that made her stay so late, but her base sexual appetites. His mind flooded with images of her, cheeks pink from drinking, leaning onto The Bull for support. HE imagined the Qunari would have been the one to make the move that first time, leaning in to whisper something filthy in her ear, or maybe just pushing her against a wall and ravishing her in some dark corner. Bull was so much larger than Evelyn, it wasn’t hard to imagine him able to easily pin her with one hand, her wrists trapped in his powerful fist and pinned to the wall above her head. His other hand free to…

      Cullen snapped himself out of his fantasy as a soldier cleared his throat nearby.

      “Sir?” The soldier was holding out a rolled parchment, a strange look on his face.

      Cullen snatched the document, his face going red. “Thank you, you’re dismissed.”

      The soldier snapped off a salute before scurrying out of the room as quickly as he could without running and Cullen wondered how long he had been standing there while he was lost in his thoughts. His thoughts. He dropped the paper onto his desk and glanced down at his lap, his pants pulled tight over a sudden erection. He tried to will it away and focus on his work, but it plagued him until he retreated to his quarters and unlaced his breeches, his mind filled with images of the Inquisitor and the Qunari, together, of his large dark hands on her slim, pale hips, her small hands wrapped around his horns, her teeth biting into her bottom lip as her body spasmed and rocked on top of The Bull.

      When he was done he wiped himself down a handkerchief, face red with shame now instead of arousal. It was all too confusing now. His feelings for her all mixed up in his obsessive jealousy. He knew that sooner or later he would have to confront her. He was a knight, a man of action, a Templar, he was not afraid, he told himself. So he steeled himself and walked out of the room with his head held high and marched down to the Inquisitors quarters. He rushed up the stairs and found himself face to face with the Herald.

      She was on the bed, naked, skin almost glowing in the soft candlelight. Her eyes went large as she saw him, and her mouth, her mouth opened up as a primal scream tore itself from her throat as Bull thrusted himself into her from below, and her body quivered from its place atop his hulking form. Cullen stopped. His legs had turned to lead and his mouth was dry. He couldn’t move or even speak as he watched The Bull toss his head back and growl, grinding his hips up into the woman atop him. Cullens eyes darted down to where their bodies were joined and his face went scarlet as he saw what was unmistakably cum dripping out of her.

      The Bull gave one last thrust and then pulled Evelyn up and off his still hard cock, releasing a flood of milky liquid from between her thighs. Before anyone could speak, or even think, Cullen found himself striding across the room and throwing himself down on his knees, pulling her body towards him. He shut his eyes tight, ashamed of what he was about to do but wanting it too badly to stop himself. He pulled her thighs wide and drove his face between her legs, latching his mouth onto her opening, driving his tongue inside he. There was more cum there than any human man could have produced, and she was wet besides, and Cullen felt his mouth fill to overflowing. He hesitated a brief moment and flicked his eyes up to hers before allowing himself to swallow.


	3. Chapter 3

      He retreated. That was the only way he could describe his actions without being overwhelmed by shame. After his encounter with Bull and Evelyn, he retreated, hastily. So hastily, in fact, that there had simply been no time to say anything to Evelyn or Bull. Cullen threw himself down on his bed in a decidedly undignified manner and groaned into his pillow.His face was hot and he still had the faint taste of cum in his mouth. That thought alone was enough to make him blush. It seemed like lately all he did was blush and hide in his room, behavior most unbefitting of a Templar, but there it was. Although, eating another mans cum was also not normally considered behavior fit for a Templar, but he had done that as well.

      He was pulled from his thoughts by a small but firm hand pulling at his shoulder.“Would you care to explain what’s going on?” Leliana raised an eyebrow at him.

      “Going on?” He made a weak attempt at naivety, knowing she would see through it immediately. In all likelyhood she already had a very good idea of what was going on, though hopefully she wasn’t sure of all the more tawdry details.

      “Cullen. Don’t play games with me, I’m better at them than you are.” She sat down on the edge of the bed and folded her hand in her lap while she waited for him to respond.

      “Well, you see, it’s like this…” Cullen explained the situation as best as he could, stumbling over his words a bit as he tried to avoid the more scandalous bits.

      “So you and the Inquisitor are no longer lovers?”

      “Well,” Cullen paused, unsure of how to continue. He still loved Evelyn. And if his encounter in her chambers was anything to go by, he certainly wasn’t put off by her sexual relationship with the Qunari warrior.“I wouldn’t say that.”

      Leliana tilted her head thoughtfully, staring at him. “I have to say Cullen, I am a bit surprised. I never knew you were the adventurous sort.”

      He bristled at that. “I take offense at that!”

      Leliana, to her credit, covered her mouth with her hand while she snickered at him. “Oh, come on now, you can’t blame me. You always had such dull taste in partners.”

      “Unlike you and you and all your experiences?” Cullen glared at the spy.

      Leliana shrugged. “At least I’ve had a threesome before.”

      Cullen felt his mouth go a bit dry. She knew what had happened, and he should have known she knew. “Who told you?” He groaned. “A little bird?”

      “No, Bull did actually. In great detail.” Leliana grinned wickedly. “He’s not much for discretion you know. Makes for a very interesting sort of spy.”

      Cullen sighed and fell back onto the mattress again. How could he ever face anyone again knowing half of Skyhold probably knew he had tasted Bulls cum?

      “Oh, come now, it’s not so bad.” Leliana reached over and patted him on the knee. “Bull is rather attractive in his way.”

      “I don’t find him attractive!” Cullen shot back. “I just…”

      “Like him fucking your lover?” Leliana shrugged and stood up, making her way towards the ladder down from his lofted bedroom. “Well, either way, he certainly seemed to find you attractive after that little performance.” She had slipped down the ladder before Cullen could ask her anything further.


	4. Chapter 4

      Sometimes help comes from unexpected places, he reminded himself, as he climbed the stairs up from the main hall towards the library. Very, very, unexpected places. Cullen gritted his teeth as the man he was seeking out came into view. Dorian was lounging on in an armchair with a cup of tea on the table beside him, his legs carelessly thrown over the arm and a small paperback book held open in one hand.

      For a moment Cullen thought of turning and running down the stairs before the mage could see him. It wasn’t that being around Dorian was so bad, at least not lately. They had grown closer over the last few weeks, playing Wicked Grace and cards and talking. It had been surprisingly pleasant, and Cullen had begun to think of the man as a good friend. Now, he was the only person could think to approach for help with his...situation.

      As soon as he walked up the dark haired man snapped his book shut and looked up with a sly grin. “Oh, Cullen! I had been wondering when you would come to talk to me, what with everything going on.”

      Cullen fought back the urge to turn and run. “Ah, yes, the things going on.” Cullen tugged nervously at his cloak. “What exactly have you heard?”

      Dorian laughed. “I heard a great deal actually. Apparently you were the only one in Skyhold who didn’t know what Bull and your lady love were getting up to. Though apparently you handled the news better than expected.”

      Cullen groaned and sunk into the nearest armchair, sliding down. He should have known that word had gotten out. Skyhold was full of incorrigible gossips. “Well, you have more experience than I do with things like...this. What do I do?” Cullen pleaded.

      Dorian took a sip of his tea and seemed to think for a moment. “I honestly don’t know. I may prefer men, but usually just the one at a time, and usually regular men, or elves once in a while, not giant horned beasts. Also, I don’t go for women much at all so on that front I don’t think I can be of any great service.” He smiled at the distressed ook on Cullens face. “But perhaps you are asking the wrong person for advice? I mean, The BUll is down in the tavrn now. You could simply talk to him.”

      Cullen grimaced at the thought. WHat could he even say to the warrior after how their last encounter ended? He hadn’t even spoken to Bull when he was done...doing things between Eves legs, he had simply run off without a word. Most likely The Bull thought he was some kind of deviant. Although it was hard to judge such things by Qunari standards.

      “Oh come now, wipe that silly look off your face!” Dorian smacked the knight on the knee with his book. “What’s done is done and if you ever want to be able to make eye contact with anyone in the Inquisition again you’re going to have to deal with the situation like a man.”

      Cullen sighed deeply and then nodded. Dorian was right, talking to Bull and, eventually, Evelyn was the only thing to do, no matter how awkward. He got up from the chair and gave Dorian a nod. “Well, I guess I’m off to face my fate then.” He couldn’t help but think he would have rather been walking off to fight an army of demonspawn.

      Dorian simply smiled and waved him off with his book. “Go on then.”

      Making his way down the many stair and through the courtyard, Cullen couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. It seemed as though everyone he saw was watching his every move and whispering about him. Damn Leliana, and her spies, he though angrily, scowling at everyone who dared to make eye contact with him. The situation was bad enough without everyone talking about his struggle.

      Iron Bull was at his usual place inside, slumped down in a too small chair with a bottle of Ferelden Ale in his huge fist. He looked up when he heard Cullen approaching, and smiled in a manner one could have called predatory.

      "Cullen, nice to see you again." Bull drew himself a bit more upright, and even sitting down, was nearly looking eye to eye with the commander.

      Cullen felt his face flush at the sound of the other mans voice. He had never really noticed how deep it was, he could almost feel it rumbling in his chest. "Ah, yes, hello. Bull, I was hoping we could...talk?" He flinched as his voice broke slightly. He palms were sweating and he just knew his face was turning an ugly shade of reddish pink.

      Bull smiled and took pity on the man. "Sure thing. Let's go talk in your tower though, less of an audience there." He gestured over to Krem and a few of the Chargers, who were sitting nearby drinking and trying very hard not to look like they were eavesdropping.

      Cullen nodded numbly. "Good idea," He responded, though deep down he had a feeling that bringing Bull to his quarters alone for such a talk was anything but.


	5. Chapter 5

There was something very odd about having Bull in his room, Cullen decided. The Qunari just seemed to take up too much space, filling the small loft with his presence. It didn’t help that not many people had even been up to his quarters, he usually kept people downstairs in his office area, and Eve prefered her own luxurious quarters to his ownrather spartan ones.

Bull took a moment to look around. “Interesting place you got here. Bit drafty ain’t it?”

Cullen smiled awkwardly, he should have known this was a bad idea. “A bit chilly sometimes, but it’s not too bad.” He took a deep breath. “But I didn’t invite you here to talk about my room. I wanted to talk about”

“You wanted to talk about what happened when you walked in on me and the Boss the other night, yeah I know,” Bull interrupted, putting his hands up. 

Cullen tried to will away the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Well, yes. I feel I should apologize, I intruded on what was obviously an...intimate moment.”

Bull smiled. “No need to be sorry, Eve certainly seemed to enjoy it. Besides, she’s your lady too, so no harm in it.”

“Well that’s a part of what I wanted to talk about. I was, not entirely aware of the situation.”

Bulls smile disappeared. “I thought she had spoken to you about it.”

Cullen nodded and hastily responded. “She did, really. It’s just that well, Fereldans can be a bit awkward with these sorts of things and somehow we both managed to misunderstand each other quite a bit.”

Cullen wasn’t sure how to feel when Bull burst out with a roar of laughter. Sure, to a Qunari with plenty of experience with these things it might seem amusing, but for him it was anything but funny.

Bulls laugh died down to a chuckle as he noticed the blonds expression, and he clapped a hand on his back. “Don’t feel too bad, the talk I had with her was plenty awkward too. I’ve never been too great at dealing with human hang ups.” He paused and seemed to regain his composure. “But this does leave us in a tricky situation then, doesn’t it? I mean, I only went ahead with Evie because I thought you were on board, though in hindsight, I should have checked with you first. I can back off if you want.”

Cullen paused to consider for a moment. It would be easy for him to just tell Bull to leave Evelyn alone, he was confident that the other man would respect him enough to not interfere with his relationship. But that still left the matter of Eve herself. She had clearly wanted or needed this, or she wouldn’t have gone after Bull at all. In fact, asking him for permission was likely something she had struggled with almost as much as he was struggling now. If it became a choice between Bull and himself, was he even sure who she would choose?

“Maybe I’m the one who should back off. She seemed awfully happy with you the other night.” Cullen pulled away from the bigger man and sat himself down on the edge of his bed, his head beginning to ache.

Bull moved in closer and sat down gingerly. “Now, don’t get too upset about this. Eve cares about you a lot, I know that, and she doesn’t want to lose you. If she just wanted to be with me she would have left you, but she didn’t. And asking you for this isn’t something she did lightly.”

“But then why did she ask? If she cares so much then why isn’t she happy with just me?” Cullen snapped back, face red with anger now rather than embarrassment.

“It’s not about not caring for you. She cared enough to try and make it work in the best way she could. Now you have to decide if you want to try too.” Bull looked down at Cullen, staring him straight in the eyes. 

Cullen felt his mouth go dry. It was just then that he realized how close he was to the other man. His bed wasn’t big, and with both of them sitting on it, they were a bit crowded together. 

“I just don’t know how a relationship like that is even supposed to work. I mean, what happened the other night…” He looked away, cheeks turning pink as he thought about that night. If he thought about it hard enough he could still recall the taste of Evelyn and Bull mixed together on his tongue. “I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

“The wrong idea about what?” Suddenly, Bulls face was much closer, and Cullen could feel his breath, warm and wet, on his neck. “Was I wrong to think that you seemed to enjoy watching me slide my cock into the woman you love? Or Wrong to think you enjoyed eating my cum from between her legs?”

Cullens knuckles turned white as he gripped the covers on his bed, keeping his face turned away from the larger man for fear his face would give something away. “No, I just…”

Bull chuckled, a low rumbling sound, and moved in even closer so his mouth ghosted over the shell of Cullens ear. “Poor little Templar, wound up so tight. Spent your whole life doing what you were told and now you don’t know what you want.”

“I don’t want anything!” Cullen objected, wincing when his voice cracked.

“Oh, but I think you do.”


	6. Chapter 6

Cullen had never felt small, or weak. He had started his training to be a Templar at only thirteen, and every day since he had worked with a sword. Most days he still wore full armor. 

Bull made him feel small. The Qunari was about a head taller than him, and almost twice as broad in the shoulders. Cullen had never given it much thought until he found himself desperately grabbing at those shoulders as he was pinned down on his bed. Suddenly all he could think of was how big Bull was. Everything about him seemed oversized, from his huge hands, which were pressing his wrists down into the mattress, to his tongue, which was mapping the veins in his neck. 

He struggled weakly against the man for a moment, testing to see if he could pull his arms away. As soon as he moved, Bull pulled back and looked at him, a serious expression on his face.

“If you want this to stop, if you want me to let you go, I will. I don’t know what you think of the Qunari, but we aren’t monsters. You want me to stop, you say the word.” He paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Say, “red”, ok? You say that, and I stop, I leave, and we don’t have to discuss this anymore. Alright?”

Cullen nodded weakly. He considered saying it right away. one word and Bull would be out of his bed and out of his life. One word was all it would take. But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He could feel Bull pulling at the straps holding his armor, and suddenly he couldn’t think of a reason to say anything.

Bull peeled his armor away in layers, stripping him down to his small clothes. The more armor came off, the smaller Cullen felt himself become. And the larger Bull seemed by comparison. It was like his hands were on every part of Cullen at once, stroking up and down his ribs, rubbing his chest and stomach, fingers digging into the muscles of his upper thighs.

Before the Inquisition, Cullen had never thought of himself as anything but straight. It wasn’t that he had anything against homosexuality, he just never had in interest. The men in the circle were all stone faced Templars and every threatening mages. During his time working as a Templar, he rarely had time to consider romance at all, let alone spend time wondering over his own sexuality in great detail.

The Iron Bull was nothing like the other men Cullen had known, gay or straight. He was skilled, more skilled than Cullen would like to admit, but it was hard to hide his appreciation with his armor off. As Bull swiped his large tongue over his collar bones, he wondered idl if this was what it was like for Evelyn that first time, if Bull had taken control, and then taken her. It was hard to judge now that he was in the same position. Laying on his bed with Bull on top of him.

That was what snapped his out of his reverie. Bull was on top of him. His eyes went wide and his body went rigid. Bull immediately noticed the change and sat back on the bed, giving Cullen a bit of room.

“I think this is enough. For now.” Bull paused for a moment, considering. “Meet us in the Inquisitors chambers tomorrow night.”

“Us?”

The smile Bull gave Cullen could only be described as predatory. “The Inquisitor and I, of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cullen had never thought much about the staircase that lead to the Inquisitors quarters. But walking up the stairs that night, he suddenly felt they were endless, that there was an immeasurable distance between him, and what lay at the top of those stairs.

He shivered slightly, a combination of nerves, and the chill from the holes still marking the walls. He had eschewed his normal attire, going for a simple shirt and pants instead of his armor and fur edged cloak. When he reached the top of the stairs, he paused. He knew what was waiting for him on the other side, and a part of him knew that he could still turn back, that he could go on with his life. But another part of him knew he wanted to keep going, to see what was on the other side of the door. Not just for Evelyn, not just for Bull, but for himself, for all he had never experienced. 

Before he could spend any more time lost in thought, the door before him swung open and he was greeted by Evelyns smiling face. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were rosy. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, he could taste elderberry wine on her tongue.

When he broke the kiss he noted Bull standing behind Eve, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest. “She only had a glass or two of the wine, don’t worry”

Cullen nodded, but before he could respond he felt small hands on his back, pushing him towards the larger man. Evelyn giggled as she shoved Cullen into Bulls arms, and the laughter turned into a low, needy noise as Bull dipped his head and caught Cullens mouth in a much rougher kiss, all teeth and tongue. When Cullen pulled back Bull smiled. 

“Just remember, ‘red’, if you want to stop, okay?”

Cullen nodded. “Understood.”

Bull leaned down and scooped Cullen into his arms, making the smaller man let out an indignant squeak. He then threw him onto the bed, and Evelyn giggled and Cullen bounced on the mattress, pillow spilling onto the floor. 

“This is going to be fun.” Evelyn laughed and pounced on the blond, taking advantage of his surprise to pin him down to the mattress and kiss him thoroughly.

He was so absorbed in the kiss he almost missed Bull grabbing his wrists and wrapping a small length of rope around them, securing them with a tight know. Eve pulled back a bit to give Bull room to lean in. 

“That too tight?” Bull asked, giving the rope a small tug. 

Cullen just shook his head. He had never been tied up before, but it was somehow calming. He couldn’t move much in his current state and that meant that Bull and Eve were going to be taking the lead, and he was a bit startled to realize just how much he liked that. 

Eve shimmied down the bed and grabbed something out from under the mattress. A long, menacing looking dagger. 

“Don’t worry,” she cooed, patting him reassuringly on the leg. “This won’t hurt a bit.”

Cullen closed his eyes, and then felt a sudden breeze across his torso. When he opened his eyes he found Evelyn cutting at the cord that held up his breeches. 

“She’s a little eager.” Bull laughed. He grabbed the shredded remains of Cullens shirt and simply tore it away with a small tug and tossed the remains across the room. When Eve had finished her task below, he did the same with the pants.

Cullen suddenly realized he was the only one naked, and flushed slightly. His embarrassment doing nothing to quell the steadily rising erection between his legs. 

Bull gave Evelyn a tap on her rear. “Go on.” He motioned towards Cullens lap.

Eve gave a wicked grin and leaned down to lap at the underside of Cullens cock. When he bucked up off the bed and tried to get more contact she pulled back. “No, No. You need to stay still.”

“I can help with that.” Bull reached down and placed his hand over the lower part of Cullens stomach, holding him down on the mattress.

Cullen let out a groan and Eve wrapped her mouth around him again. “Oh, Makers breath!” 

As Eves mouth slid further down his body, Bull, leaned in and kissed Cullen, drinking down his moans. Cullen felt like his whole body was melting, and when Bull gave a sharp bite to his bottom lip, his hips bucked, and everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I am happy to see how many people liked this and I am even more happy to say I have been inspired to write another, more involved story with this pairing. So, if you like this threesome (innuendo intended) and my writing, and BDSM, then please check back soon for more awkward, adorable Cullen. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter coming soon


End file.
